


Time For Miracles : Christian/Oliver (a Verbotene Liebe music video)

by Braid7



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eternally adorable Christian & Olli get it together. Song by Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time For Miracles : Christian/Oliver (a Verbotene Liebe music video)

[Time For Miracles : Christian/Oliver (A Verbotene Liebe music video) : link to external site](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](http://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/52/time-for-miracles-:-verbotene-liebe-:-christian-olli)


End file.
